Amores Extraños
by Akasuna No Hikari
Summary: Alguna ves se han puesto a pensar en lo difícil que es amar...Sora lo aprenderá despues de regresar de un viaje..mala para el sumary...es un Sorato y Takari aun que no lo paresca..dejen Reviews...Soy Sorato for ever con otro nick
1. Lo que paso

**COMIENZA UN NUEVO DÍA Y AMANECÍ CON UNA IDEA EN LA CABEZA ASI QUE DECIDÍ PLASMARLA AQUÍ, ES UN POCO TRISTE DEBIDO A MI ESTADO DE ANIMO.**

* * *

**AMORES EXTRAÑOS**

**Amores tan extraños que te hacen cínica,  
te hacen sonreír entre lágrimas,  
cuantas páginas hipotéticas para no escribir las auténticas,  
son amores que sólo a nuestra edad  
se confunden en nuestros espíritus,  
te interrogan y nunca te dejan ver si serán amor o placer**

**CAPITULO I**

**LO QUE PASO**

**PARIS, FRANCIA...**

**DOS LAGRIMAS ASOMABAN POR SUS OJOS COBRIZOS, SI, AHÍ ESTABA ELLA LA CHICA DEL AMOR, MIRANDO EL MAR DESDE EL MUELLE, EL MAR QUE DENTRO DE DOS HORAS LA LLEVARIA HACIA ODAIBA, LA CIUDAD QUE LA VIO NACER Y CRECER Y QUE TAMBIEN FUE TESTIGO DE AQUELLA TRAICION, LA TRAICION MAS GRANDE DE SU VIDA Y DE LA CUAL SALIO HUYENDO PARA NO ENFRENTARLA. PERO HOY DOS AÑOS DESPUÉS SABIA QUE NO PODIA SEGUIR HUYENDO TODA LA VIDA...**

**Xxxxxxxxxx FLASH BACK xxxxxxxxxxX**

**_ERA DE MAÑANA EN LA HERMOSA CIUDAD DE ODAIBA Y UNA CHICA PELIRROJA CAMINABA ALEGREMENTE. IBA MUY CONTENTA HACIA LA CASA DE SU NOVIO, LLEVABA ENTRE SUS MANOS UN PEQUEÑO REGALO ENVUELTO EN PAPEL DE CORAZONCITOS, AQUEL PAPEL QUE LE REGALO "ELLA" Y CON EL QUE TAMBIEN HABIA ENVUELTO EL PRIMER REGALO QUE LE DIO AQUELLA NAVIDAD EN EL CONCIERTO DONDE SE HICIERON NOVIOS._**

**_LLEGO AL DEPARTAMENTO DE EL, SE SOPRENDIO MUCHO AL DIVISAR LA PUERTA ENTREABIERTA, PERO PENSO QUE EL PADRE DE "EL", PUDO HABER SALIDO APURADO Y OLVIDO CERRAR LA PUERTA, UNA SONRISA ASOMO POR SU ROSTRO AL RECORADAR AQUELLA VES EN QUE LO VIO SALIR CON EL PAN EN LA BOCA Y EL SACO REVUELTO._**

**_CUIDADOSAMENTE ENTRO Y SE DIRIGIO A LA SALA, VIO QUE AUN QUEDABAN LOS RESTOS DE LA FIESTA QUE AYER HABIAN ORGANIZADO "EL" Y SU BANDA PARA CELEBRAR EL LANZAMIENTO DE SU PRIMER DISCO Y EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE EL, PERO QUE SORA SOLO ESTUVO UN MOMENTO PUES SU MAMA ESTABA ENFERMA Y DEBIA ATENDERLA, COSA QUE LE COSTO UN PLEITO CON "EL",PERO ESO YA ESTABA OLVIDADO, AL MENOS PARA ELLA PERO ELLA SABIA MUY BIEN COMO CONVENCERLO A EL TAMBIEN._**

**_SE DIRIGIO HACIA LA HABITACIÓN DE EL, SUPUSO QUE AUN NO DESPERTABA, ASI QUE CAMINO CON MUCHO CUIDADDO Y SIN HACER RUIDO, TOMO LA PERILLA DE LA PUERTA Y LA ABRIO LENTAMENTE, CUANDO PORFIN LA ABRIO ASOMO LA CABEZA Y..._**

_-Pummmm!!! -** SE ESCUCHO EL SONIDO QUE PRODUJO EL PAQUETE QUE TENIA SORA EN LAS MANOS CUANDO CAYO AL SUELO**_

**_EL RUIDO FUE TAL QUE PRODUJO QUE "EL" DESPERTARA ABRUPTAMENTE. MIENTRAS TANTO SORA SE ENCONTRABA EN ESTADO DE SHOCK, SUS OJOS NO DABAN CRÉDITO A LO QUE VEIAN, AHÍ EN LA CAMA CON SOLO UNA SABANA TAPANDO SU DESNUDEZ: "EL" Y "ELLA", "EL" YAMATO ISHIDA SU NOVIO, QUIEN MUCHAS VECES LE JURO AMOR ETERNO Y A QUIEN HOY PORFIN HABIA DECIDIDO ENTREGARSE POR COMPLETO Y "ELLA" MIMI TACHIKAWA SU MEJOR AMIGA, A LA QUE TANTAS VECES LE CONTO SUS SECRETOS._**

**_DEBIDO AL RUIDO YAMATO DESPERTO, SE SOBO LA VISTA VARIAS VECES PUES LA LUZ DEL DIA HABIA INUNDADO SU HABITACIÓN, LUEGO VIO PARADA EN LA PUERTA A LA MUJER DE SU VIDA, QUERIA CORRER A ABRAZARLA PERO UN DOLOR DE CABEZA INSORPORTABLE SE APODERO DE EL, LUEGO VIO A LOS OJOS DE SU NOVIA, SE VEÍAN DIFERENTES, YA NO HABIA ESA CALIDEZ Y ESE AMOR DE SIEMPRE, DISTINGUIO UN POCO MAS Y LOGRO VER QUE LA MIRADA DE SU NOVIA NO ESTABA DIRIJIDA A EL SINO A UN LADO DE SU CAMA. VOLTEO LENTAMENTE Y FUE CUANDO VIO QUE ALGUIEN DORMIA A SU LADO, SE ACERCO UN POCO MAS PARA LOGRAR DISTINGUIR BIEN Y CASI SE DESMAYA AL VER QUIEN ERA ESE ALGUIEN._**

**_YAMATO ESTABA ATURDIDO NO RECORDABA ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA DE LO QUE HABIA PASADO, SOLO LA FIESTA, LE DOLIA MUCHO LA CABEZA PERO AHORA NO TENIA GANAS DE QUEJARSE TENIA QUE HABLAR CON SORA EXPLICARLE¿EXPLICARLE?, QUE DIABLOS IBA A EXPLICARLE SI NI EL MISMO SABIA QUE ERA LO QUE ESTABA PASANDO, CERRO LOS OJOS PARA PENSAR QUE SOLO ERA UNA PESADILLA Y QUE YA DESPERTARIA PERO NADA._**

**_SORA POR SU PARTE ESTABA BAÑADA EN LLANTO, NO POSIA SEGUIR Ahí, NO!, TENIA QUE SALIR DE AHÍ NO PODIA SOPORTAR VER AQUELLA ESCENA PERO SUS PIES NO LE RESPONDIAN, SENTIA QUE IBA CAER FUE ENTONCES CUANDO SACO FUERZAS DE DONDE NO LAS TENIA Y COMENZO A CORRER Y CORRER¿A DONDE?, NI ELLA MISMA LO SABIA, A DONDE SUS PIES LA GUIABAN_...**

**Xxxxxxxxxx END FLASH BACK xxxxxxxxxX**

**RECORDABA QUE DESPUES DE AQUELLA VES NO VOLVIO A VER A NINGUNO DE "ELLOS", COMO LOS LLAMABA NO SOPORTABA OIR SUS NOMBRES. DE PRONTO SINTIO LA PRESENCIA DE ALGUIEN MAS A SU LADO...**

-HEY!, DESDE HACE CUANTO QUE ESTABAS AQUI? – **PERGUNTO DULCEMENTE**

-DESDE HACE UN RATO, PERO ESTABAS TAN ABSORTA EN TUS PENSAMIENTO QUE NO QUISE INTERRUMPIRTE – **RESPONDIO AQUEL JOVEN REBIO**

**-**UHMMM...SABES ESTABA RECORDANDO –

-TE DIJE QUE MEJOR TE QUEDARAS, YO REGRESARIA EN UNOS DIAS –

-LO SE, PERO TAMBIEN TE DIJE QUE EXTRAÑO MUCHO A TODOS, ADEMÁS NO PUEDO ESTAR HUYENDO TODA LA VIDA O SI? – **LE DIJO MIRÁNDOLO FIJAMENTE A LOS OJOS**

-ENTIENDEME, SOLO TRATO DE PREOTEGERTE – **LE RESPONDIO TOMÁNDOLA DE LA MANO**

**-**LO SE -

-ESTA BIEN, IRE A COMPRAR ALGO PARA COMER UN POCO ANTES DE PARTIR, VIENES CONMIGO? – **DIJO AQUEL JOVEN MIENTRAS BESABA LA MANO DE SORA**

-PREFERIRIA QUEDARME AQUÍ – **DECIA SONRIÉNDOLE**

-OK, PERO PROMETEME QUE ESTARAS BIEN –

-TE LO PROMETO KERU-CHAN VE TRANQUILO – **EL CHICO LE DIO UN BESO FUGAZ EN LOS LABIOS Y LA DEJO SOLA**

**DEFINITIVAMENTE COMO HABIA PASADO EL TIEMPO, AQUEL NIÑO QUE CONOCIO EN EL DIGIMUNDO SE HABIA CONVERTIDO EN UN JOVEN HECHO Y DERECHO Y MUY GUAPO POR SUPUESTO, AUN LE PARECIA AYER RECORDAR EL POR QUE TAKERU VIAJO CON ELLA...**

**Xxxxxxxxxx FLASH BACK xxxxxxxxxxX**

**_DESPUÉS DE LLORAR Y LLORAR EN UN PARQUE, UNA SORA MAS CALMADA REGRESO A SU CASA, CON UNA IDEA FIJA EN SU CABEZA: ALEJARSE, ALEJARSE DE TODOS, DE ELLOS._**

**_LLEGO Y LLAMO POR TELEFONO A SUS AMIGOS MAS CERCANOS: TAICHI, HIKARI, MIYAKO, DAISUKE, KOUSHIRO, JOE Y POR SUPUESTO TAKERU. LOS CITO Y LLEGARON PUNTUALES, TODOS A EXCEPCION DE DAISUKE, CUANDO POR FIN ESTUVIERON TODOS REUNIDOS, INCLUIDA SU MAMA CLARO, LES DIO LA NOTICIA._**

**_AL OIR QUE SU PEQUEÑA SORA SE QUERIA IR A VIVIR A OTRO PAIS, LA SRA. TAKENOUCHI CASI SE DEMAYA, TAICHI TUVO QUE TRANQUILIZARLA, FUE ENTONCES CUANDO SORA LES CONTO QUE YAMATO LA HABIA ENGAÑADO CON MIMI, OBVIANDO LOS DETALLES DE COMO LOS ENCONTRO CLARO, LUEGO DE QUE CON MUCHO ESFUERZO TODOS ASIMILARAN LA NOTICIA, SURGIO UN PEQUEÑO PROBLEMA..._**

_-SORA TE HAS PUESTO A PENSAR EN A DONDE VAS A IR SI NO TIENES FAMILIA EN EL EXTRANJERO – **PREGUNTABA HIKARI**_

_-NO SE KARI Y NO ME IMPORTA, SOLO QUIERO IRME Y HACER UNA NUEVA VIDA, LEJOS DE AQUÍ – **RESPONDIA SORA ENTRE LAGRIMAS**_

_-KARI TIENE RAZÓN NO PUEDES IRTE SIN SABER A DONDE IRAS – **APOYABA KEN**_

_**-**SORA NO SABE PERO YO SI – **DECIA TAKERU, QUIEN HABIA PERMANECIDO CALLADO HASTA ESE MOMENTO, MIENTRAS ERA OBSERVADO POR TODOS**_

_-QUE QUIERES DECIR TK? – **PREGUNTO SORA**_

_-QUE YO TENGO LA SOLUCION, TE IRAS CONMIGO A FRANCIA- **DIJO MUY SEGURO**_

_-QUEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!??? – **FUE EL GRITO UNÍSONO DE TODOS**_

_-QUE SORA SE IRA LA PROXIMA SEMANA CONMIGO Y NO ACEPTO PEROS – **PUNTUALIZO**_

**Xxxxxxxxxx END FLASH BACK xxxxxxxxxX**

**DESPUES DE UNA LARGA DISCUCION, SORA ACEPTO LA PROPUESTA DE TAKERU Y DOS SEMANAS DESPUES YA ESTABAN EN PARIS – FRANCIA, AL PRINCIPIO FUE DIFÍCIL ADECUARSE AL ESTILO DE VIDA PERO MAS AUN AL IDIOMA, PERO DESPUÉS SE FAMILIARIZO CON TODO.**

**TIEMPO DESPUÉS TAKERU Y SORA ENTRARON A ESTUDIAR A LA SECUNDARIA Y A LA PREPARATORIA RESPECTIVAMENTE, Y FUERON CONSOLIDANDO AUN MAS SU AMISTAD, AUNQUE EN EL FONDO SORA SABIA QUE TAKERU NO SOLO LA VEIA COMO UNA BUENA AMIGA, ELLA SABIA QUE EL HABIA ESTADO ENAMORADO DE ELLA DESDE PEQUEÑO, PERO ELLA PENSO QUE SOLO ERA UNA ILUSION PLATÓNICA Y QUE SOLO VEIA EN ELLA A UNA ESPECIE DE MAMA, DESPUES DE TODO NUNCA LE INSINUO NADA POR QUE ERA LA NOVIA DE SU HERMANO, ADEMAS EL Y HIKARI ACABABAN DE TERMINAR SU RELACIÓN POR QUE NO QUERIAN LASTIMAR A DAISUKE.**

**DESPUES DE MEDIO EN FRANCIA, TAKERU LE PIDIO UNA OPORTUNIDAD A SORA, EN UN PRINCIPIO ELLA SE NEGO PUES NO QUERIA ENGAÑAR A TAKERU, AUN SEGUIA ENAMORADA DE YAMATO; PERO EL LE DIJO QUE DE TODAS MANERAS QUERIA INTENTAR HACERLA FELIZ, ELLA ACEPTO.**

**Y AHÍ ESTABAN UN AÑO Y MEDIO JUNTOS Y AUNQUE AL PRINCIPIO SORA SE SENTIA INCOMODA POR LA DIFERENCIA DE EDADES QUE NO ERA MUCHA, TERMINO CONVENCIÉNDOSE DE QUE ESO NO IMPORTABA POR QUE TAKERU ERA MUCHO MAS MADURO QUE LOS DE SU MISMA EDAD, ADEMÁS QUE ESTE NO APARENTABA SER MENOR QUE ELLA.**

**AHORA TAKERU HABIA RECIBIDO LA LLAMADA DE SU MAMA DESDE ODAIBA, DONDE LE PEDIA QUE REGRESE A ODAIBA PARA PASARLA CON ELLA LAS 2 SEMANAS DE VACACIONES QUE TENIAN, SORA SE EMPEÑO EN ACOMPAÑARLO A PESAR DE QUE EL SE OPUSO ROTUNDAMENTE, TERMINO POR CONVENCERLO COMO SOLO ELLA SABE HACERLO.**

**OTRA VES LOS PENSAMIENTOS DE SORA SE VIERON INTERRUMPIDOS POR TAKERU...**

**-**COMO QUE SE TE ESTA HACIENDO COSTUMBRE ESO DE QUEDARTE MIRÁNDOME SIN DECIR NADA – **JUGUETEABA SORA**

-JAJAJA...NO LO PUEDO EVITAR SO-CHAN ERES MUY HERMOSA – **SORA SE SONROJO ANTE LA CONFESIÓN**

-PERO NO HAS VENIDO A DECIRME ESO O SI? – **RESPONDIA TRATANDO DE OCULTAR SU SONROJO PERO TAKERU YA LO HABIA NOTADO Y LE ENCANTABA VER A SU NOVIA SONROJARSE**

-CLARO QUE SI, PERO ADEMÁS TE VENIA A DECIR QUE DEBEMOS ABORDAR EL BARCO –

-ENTONCES LLEGO LA HORA – **PREGUNTO SORA**

-SI, ESTAS LISTA? – **LE DIJO AGARRANDOLE LA MANO**

-SI – **RESPONDIO FIRMEMNTE COGIENDO SU BOLSO DISPONIÉNDOSE A ABORDAR**

**Xxxxxxxxx CONTINUARA xxxxxxxxxX**

**

* * *

**

**NO ME ODIEN PORFAVOOOOOOOOOOR!!!!!, ES UNA IDEA QUE SE ME METIO EN LA CABEZA HOY Y LA QUISE PONER...USTEDES DIRAN SORA Y TAKERU????, PUES SI PERO ESTO SERA UN SORATO Y UN TAKARI ASI QUE NO SE ALARMEN...DEJENME REVIEWS SI?**

**ATTE**

**SU AMIGA Y SERVIDORA**

**SORATO FOR EVER...LAMS**

**KOKORO NO TSUKI**


	2. Lo que nunca debió pasar

**ASI DE RAPIDO AQUÍ ESTA EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO

* * *

**

**AMORES EXTRAÑOS **

**Amores tan extraños que **

**Vienen y se van y en tu corazon sobreviviran**

**Son historias que**

**Siempre encontraras sin saber si son de verdad**

**CAPITULO II **

**LO QUE NUNCA DEBIO PASAR**

**ODAIBA, JAPON...**

**PARQUE N° 6 DE ODAIBA **

**UN CHICO RUBIO DE MAS O MENOS 19 AÑOS, SE ENCONTRABA SENTADO EN LA BANCA DE UN PARQUE, PENSANDO...YAMATO ISHIDA ASI SE LLAMABA EL O AL MENOS LO QUE QUEDABA DE EL Y ES QUE HOY SE CUMPLIAN DOS AÑOS DESDE AQUEL DIA QUE MARCO SU VIDA PARA SIEMPRE DESPUÉS DE ESO YA NADA SERIA IGUAL. ESE DIA NO SOLO PERDIO A UNO, SI NO A DOS DE SUS SERES MAS QUERIDOS Y ESO ES ALGO QUE NUNCA SE PUDO NI SE PODRA PERDONAR.**

**LA PRIMERA PERSONA SORA TAKENOUCHI, SU NOVIA, LA NIÑA MAS LINDA Y TIERNA QUE PÚDO HABER CONOCIDO LA AMABA Y LA AMA CON LOCURA PERO DESPUÉS DE AQUEL DIA DESAPARECIO Y NO VOLVIO A SABER NADA DE ELLA, INTENTO LLAMARLA PERO LA MAMA DE SORA LE DEJO MUY EN CLARO QUE NO VOLVIERA A BUSCAR A SU HIJA.**

**LA SEGUNDA PERSONA TAKERU TAKAISHI, SU HERMANO AQUEL HERMANO MENOR AL QUE TANTAS VECES CUIDO EN EL DIGIMUNDO Y EL QUE HOY LO ABORRECE CON TODA EL ALMA POR HABER ENGAÑADO A SORA. TAKERU SE FUE A FRANCIA Y LO POCO QUE SABE DE EL ES POR MEDIO DE SU MADRE CON LA QUE NO TIENE UNA MUY BUENA RELACIÓN.**

**EN REALIDAD NUNCA LLEGO A SABER LA VERDAD DE LO QUE PASO AQUELLA NOCHE DE LA FIESTA, MAS QUE LO QUE DIJO MIMI, PERO A ELLA NO LE CREIA PUES VARIAS VECES SIENDO SORA Y EL NOVIOS SE LE HABIA INSINUADO, PERO EL AMABA A SU "CIELITO", ASI QUE JAMAS LE DIO IMPORTANCIA. ADEMÁS COMO ERA POSIBLE QUE EL NO RECORDARA NADA, Y LO QUE RECORDABA LO REPETIA UNA Y OTRA VES EN SU CABEZA PARA VER SI PODIA RECORADAR ALGUN DETALLE MAS QUE LO AYUDE A DESEMARAÑAR LO QUE REALMENTE PASO...**

**Xxxxxxxxxx FLASH BACK xxxxxxxxxX**

_**ERA UN 21 DE JULIO Y EN LA CASA ISHIDA HABIA UNA FIESTA COMO CELEBRACIÓN POR EL LANZAMIENTO DEL NUEVO DISCO DEL GRUPO DEL HIJO MAYOR DEL SR. ISHIDA, UN CHICO RUBIO SE ENCONTRABA EN UNA ESQUINA DE SU CASA BEBIENDO UNA CERVEZA, PENSANDO EL DISCUSIÓN QUE TUVO CON SU NOVIA POR QUE ELLA NO SE HABIA PODIDO QUEDAR EN LA FIESTA, CUANDO DE PRONTO SINTIO UNA RESPIRACIÓN CERCA DE SU OIDO DERECHO..**_

_**-**POR QUE TAN SOLITO??** –**_

_**AHÍ ESTABA ELLA MIMI TACHIKAWA, LA MEJOR AMIGA DE SU NOVIA, LA QUE UN DIA FUE SU COMPAÑERA DE AVENTURAS Y LA PEOR PESADILLA DE EL, CON UNA MINIFALDA COLOR ROJA MUY CORTA Y UN TOP NEGRO MUY PEGADO, SOSTENIENDO UNA COPA, ESA CHICA NO PERDIA OPORTUNIDAD PARA INSINUÁRSELE, PERO SU ADORABLE NOVIA NI SIQUIERA SE DABA CUENTA, EL SIEMPRE HABIA TRATADO DE MANTENERLA AL MARGEN, LA VERDAD ERA QUE NO LE AGRADABAN LAS CHICAS COMO ELLA, Y AUNQUE UNA VES SE SINTIO ATRAIDO POR SU FISICO, AHORA DEFINITIVAMENTE LA QUERIA BIEN ALEJADA DE EL.**_

**_-_HOLA MIMI, NO DEBERIAS BEBER TANTO _– LE HABLO POR OBLIGACIÓN, PUES NO LE GUSTABA PARA NADA LA IDEA DE TENERLA EBRIA EN SU CASA_**

_**-**AY PORFAVOR YAMA, YO SE CONTROLARME...PERO DIME DONDE ESTA MI QUERIDA AMIGA SORA..TU NOVIA?** – HABLABA TAMBALEÁNDOSE DE UN LADO A OTRO, DECIDIO CONTESTARLE FRESCAMENTE NO IBA A PERMITIR QUE SE DIERA CUENTA DE QUE ESTABAN PELEADOS**_

_-SU MAMA ESTA DELICADA, ASI QUE FUE A ACOMPAÑARLA **– SE LIMITO A DECIR**_

_**-**PERO QUE DESCONSIDERADA ES MI AMIGA MIRA QUE DEJARTE SOLITO, Y MAS AUN CUANDO TIENES UN NUEVO LOGRO –_

_**ESO ERA SUFICIENTE PARA DARSE CUENTA DE SUS INTENCIONES, ASI QUE DECIDIO ALEJARSE DE ELLA ANTES DE QUE VERDADERAMENTE LOGRE PONERLO EN CONTRA DE SORA. FUE A BEBER CON AKIRA, UNO DE LOS INTEGRANTES DE SU BANDA.**_

_**LO SIGUIENTE QUE RECUERDA FUE UN FUERTE RUIDO, QUE PROVOCO QUE SE DESPERTARA. SE SOBO LA VISTA VARIAS VECES PORQUE NO PODIA VER DEBIDO A LA LUZ, DESPUÉS SE PERCATO QUE NO ESTABA SOLO, EN LA PUERTA DE SU HABITACIÓN ESTABA SU ADORADA NOVIA SORA, QUERIA CORRER Y ABRAZARLA PERO EL DOLOR DE CABEZA Y UN MAREO NO LE PERMITIERON ACERCARSE. LUEGO OBSERVO BIEN A SU NOVIA Y SE DIO CUENTA QUE SUS OJOS, SE VEÍAN DIFERENTES COMO LLOROSOS, YA NO HABIA ESA CALIDEZ Y ESE AMOR DE SIEMPRE, DISTINGUIO UN POCO MAS Y LOGRO VER QUE SORA NO LO MIRABA A EL, SINO A UN LADO DE LA CAMA. MIRO HACIA ESE LUGAR Y VIO A ALGUIEN A SU LADO, PENSO QUE ERA TK PUES AVECES SE QUEDABA A DORMIR CON EL, PERO AL ACERCARSE UN POCO MAS PUDO VER QUE ERA UNA MUJER, PERO CUANDO VIO QUIEN ERA SE DESESPERO AUN MAS.**_

_**LO SIGUIENTE QUE VIO, FUE QUE SORA SALIR CORRIENDO, QUISO SALIR DETRÁS DE ELLA PERO FUE AHÍ CUANDO SE DIO CUENTA DE OTRO DETALLE ESTABA DESNUDO, LA CABEZA AUN SEGUIA DÁNDOLE VUELTAS, SE APOYO UNOS MOMENTOS EN LA MESA DE NOCHE PARA VER SI RECUPERABA TOTAL LUCIDEZ. REGRESO SU VISTA HACIA LA CAMA PARA CERCIORARSE DE QUE NO FUERA UNA ALUCINACIÓN MAS CUANDO VOLTEO DEFINITIVAMENTE SE CONVENCIO DE QUE NO LO ERA.**_

_**AHI ESTABA ELLA MIMI, EL PROTOTIPO DE MUJER QUE EL DETESTABA SONRIÉNDOLE Y TOTALMENTE DESNUDA, MAS ESO A EL NO LE IMOPORTABA, AL VER LA SONRISA DE MIMI LA SANGRE LE HIRVIÓ.**_

_**YAMA COMO AMANECISTE?, YO MUY BIEN DESPUÉS DE LA ESPLÉNDIDA NOCHE QUE PASAMOS – LE DECIA MUY SONRIENTE**_

_**ESA FUE LA GOTA QUE DERRAMO EL VASO, COMOE RA POSIBLE QUE HABLARA ASI CUANDO EL ERA EL NOVIO DE SUPUESTAMENTE SU MEJOR AMIGA, EL AL MENOS PENSABA QUE IBA A TENER REMORDIMIENTOS SIN EMBARGO ESTA ESTABA MAS FRESCA QUE UNA LECHUGA.**_

_**YAMATO FUE HACIA LA CAMA Y AGARRO CON FUERZA POR LOS BRAZOS A MIMI**_

_-ME PUEDES EXPLICAR QUE MIERDA HACES AQUI!!! **– YAMATO ESTABA FUERA DE SI**_

_- AY! YAMA ME HACES DAÑO SUÉLTAME!!!- **CHILLABA MIMI**_

_**YAMATO LA TIRO CON FUERZA A LA CAMA, ELLA APROVECHO PARA PONERSE SUS ROPAS INTIMAS**_

_-RESPONDE ZORRA, DIME QUE MIERDA HACES AQUI!!!_ _**– VOLVIA A PREGUNTAR MAS FURIOSO AUN**_

_**-**COMO QUE QUE HAGO AQUÍ???, NO RECUERDAS QUE HICIMOS EL AMOR TODA LA NOCHE, YAMA DE VERDAD TE LUCISTE** – DECIA MIMI MIENTRAS SE PONIA DETRÁS DE YAMATO Y LE SUJETABA LOS HOMBROS**_

_**-**SUELTAME ZORRA BARATA, Y LARGATE DE ACA **– DECIA YAMATO CONVENCIDO DE QUE MIMI NO LE DIRIA NADA, MIENTRAS EL SE COLOCABA SUS BOXERS**_

_**-**PERO YAMA POR QUE TE VISTES QUE NO VES QUE PODEMOS CONTINUAR** – LE DECIA MELOSAMENTE, MIENTRAS VOLVIA A PONER SUS MANOS EN SUS HOMBROS**_

_**-**QUE NO ENTENDISTE QUE QUIERO QUE TE LARGUES** – LE DECIA MIENTRAS RECOGIA LA ROPA DE MIMI QUE ESTABA TIRADA EN EL SUELO Y LA JALABA HACIA FUERA DEL DEPARTAMENTO BOTANDOLA CON SOLO SU ROPA INTERIOR.**_

_**DESPUÉS DE CERRAR LA PUERTA COMENZO A LLORAR AMARGAMENTE**_

**Xxxxxxxxxx END FLASH BACK xxxxxxxxxxX **

**DESPUES DE QUE ESO OCURRIO, TAKERU LO BUSCO Y LO GOLPEO, POR LO QUE LE HABIA HECHO A SORA, FUE AHÍ CUANDO YAMATO COMPRENDIO LO MUCHO QUE TAKERU LA APRECIABA. TRATO DE BUSCAR A SORA PERO SU MAMA NO DEJO QUE LA VIERA, TAMPOCO ASISTIA A CLASES Y LUEGO SE ENTERO QUE SE HABIA IDO DE JAPÓN.**

**EL GOLPE FUE DURÍSIMO, YA PERDIO LA CUENTA DE LAS VECES QUE LLORO Y HASTA PENSO EN QUITARSE LA VIDA. LUEGO LO PERDIO A TAKERU PUES SE ENTERO QUE HABIA IDO A FRANCIA DONDE SUS ABUELOS MATERNOS.**

**TODOS LE DIERON LA ESPALDA TAICHI, HIKARI, MIYAKO, KEN, HASTA SU PADRE, EN ESOS MOMENTOS SE SENTIA MORIR. LOS UNICOS QUE TRATARON DE APOYARLO FUERON LOS CHICOS DE SU BANDA, TODOS MENOS AKIRA QUE PARECIA DISTANTE Y HASTA MOLESTO PERO ERA COMPRENSIBLE EL SIEMPRE ESTUVO ENAMORADO DE SORA Y AHORA QUE ELLA ESTABA LEJOS TALVES POR ESO LE TENIA RESENTIMIENTO. MIMI SEGUIA MOLESTANDO DIARIAMENTE A YAMATO Y HASTA EN UN MOMENTO LLEGO A INVENTAR QUE ESTABA EMBARAZADA DE EL, PERO COMO YAMATO NO ES TONTO Y NO SE IBA A DEJAR ENGATUSAR NO CAYÓ EN SU TRAMPA, DESPUÉS DE UN AÑO, ELLA TUVO QUE REGRESAR A ESTADOS UNIDOS, PARA TRANQUILIDAD DE YAMATO.**

**POCO TIEMPO DESPUÉS TAICHI Y LOS DEMAS AL VER QUE YAMATO SE ESTABA DEJANDO MORIR, DECIDIERON QUE ERA TIEMPO DE APOYARLO CON LA CONDICIÓN DE QUE ESTE NUNCA PREGUNTARA POR SORA, ESE ERA UN TEMA PROHIBIDO Y TODO VOLVIO A LA NORMALIDAD, BUENO CASI TODO PUES YAMATO NO PODIA EVITAR LLORAR TODOS LOS DÍAS POR HABER PERDIDO A LOS DOS SERES MAS IMPORTANTES PARA EL.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**BARCO LA ENCALADA, MAR MEDITERRÁNEO...**

**HABIAN PASADO DOS HORAS DESDE QUE EL BARCO ZARPO Y TAKERU DESDE EL BARCO MIRABA EL MAR, MIENTRAS PENSABA EN COMO ERA SU VIDA ALLA EN ODIABA Y COMO ERA SU VIDA AHORA. PENSABA EN CUANDO ERA UN NIÑO Y EN LAS AVENTURAS DEL DIGIMUNDO.**

**TAMBIEN PENSABA EN COMO HABIAN CAMBIADO LOS TIEMPOS, CUANDO VIVIA EN ODIABA ESTABA ENAMORADO DE DOS PERSONAS: LA PRIMERA SORA TAKENOUCHI, SU ACTUAL NOVIA Y LA SEGUNDA HIKARI YAGAMI SU MEJOR AMIGA.**

**SORA FUE SU PRIMER AMOR EL PRIMER AMOR DE UN NIÑO, PERO ELLA LO VEIA COMO A UN HERMANO CHIQUITO, ADEMÁS ERA LA NOVIA DE SU HERMANO, QUE PODIA HACER?..PUES NADA. PERO AHORA QUE ELLA ESTABA LEJOS DE EL, PUDO CONCRETAR EL AMOR DE SU NIÑEZ Y ERA SU NOVIA PERO SE PREGUNTABA POR CUANTO TIEMPO MAS?, AHORA QUE REGRESARAN TALVES SORA VUELVA CON SU HERMANO, PERO EL HARIA TODO PARA EVITARLO NO IBA A PERMITIR QUE LA VOLVIERA A LASTIMAR, ESO SI QUE NO.**

**CON HIKARI, PUES CON HIKARI TODO ERA BONITO, PERO MAS QUE NOVIOS PARECIAN HERMNITOS, LA RELACION TERMINO POR QUE HIKARI ERA MUY SENSIBLE Y NO QUERIA HERIR LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE DAISUKE QUIEN ESTABA MUY ENAMORADO DE ELLA. **

**PERO A PESAR DE QUE ESTABA MUY FELIZ AL LADO DE SORA Y LA "AMABA" SIEMPRE EXTRAÑO MUCHO A HIKARI, UNAS VECES MAS QUE OTRAS...PERO TERMINO CONVENCIÉNDOSE DE QUE LA EXTRAÑABA POR QUE ERA SU "MEJOR AMIGA".**

-PARECE QUE EL QUE AHORA ESTA ABSORTO EN TUS PENSAMIENTOS ERES TU** – DECIA SORA, QUIEN HABIA ESTADO OBSERVANDO A TAKERU DESDE HACE UN BUEN RATO**

-AY SO-CHAN AHORA ERES TU LA QUE ME MIRA..JEJEJE** –**

-PUES SI, NO SE PUEDE EVITAR VER A UN CHICO TAN GUAPO –** DECIA SORA PICARAMENTE**

-NO VOY A CAER, SOLO TRATAS DE HACERME SONROJAR –** LE RESPONDIA EN JUEGO TAKERU**

-PUES PARECE QUE SI CAISTE **– DECIA SORA MIENTRAS SEÑALABA LOS CACHETES SONROJADOS DE TAKERU**

**TAKERU AGARRO LA CINTURA DE SU NOVIA Y LE DIO UN DULCE BESO EN SUS LABIOS.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**ODIABA, JAPÓN...**

**CASA DE LOS YAGAMI**

-TAI LEVANTATE!!!!** – GRITABA LA DULCE HIKARI A SU HERMANO QUIEN AUN DORMIA PLACIDAMENTE EN SU CAMA**

-AH..CINCO MINUTOS MAS –** DECIA ENTRE SUEÑOS**

-SI DEMORAMOS CINCO MINUTOS MAS, NO VAMOS A LLEGAR A LA ESCUELA, ADEMÁS MATT YA VINO A VERNOS** – VOLVIA A GRITAR**

**-...- SEGUIA DUEMIENDO**

**-** MATT PUEDES VENIR???- **GRITABA HIKARI A YAMATO QUE SE ENCONTRABA EN LA SALA**

-QUE PASA KARI???- **PREGUNTABA YAMATO QUIEN ENTRABA POR LA PUERTA A LA HABITACIÓN DE LOS YAGAMI**

**-**ESTE HERMANO MIO QUE NO SE QUIERE LEVANTAR, HE INTENTADO DE TODO, HASTA AGUA LE HE TIRADO PERO NADA** – DECIA HIKARI MIENTRAS LE ENSEÑABA EL VASO CON AGUA QUE TRAIA EN LA MANO**

**-**DEJAMELO A MI...TAICHI YAGAMI DESPIERTA!!!!!!- **GRITO YAMATO CON UNA VOZ MUCHO MAS POTENTE QUE LA DE HIKARI**

-QUE!!!!-** SE DESPERTO EL BELLO DURMIENTE ASUSTADO POR LOS GRITOS**

-YA ERA HORA**- DECIA HIKARI SUSPIRANDO**

**-**TIENES 10 MINUTOS PARA CAMBIARTE E IR A LA ESCUELA **– ORDENABA YAMATO**

- QUE??? Y NO VOY A COMER???- **PREGUNTABA EL MORENO**

-YA HABLE TAICHI, NO ME HAGAS REPETIR- **DECIA YAMATO MIENTRAS LE MOSTRABA EL PUÑO**

-ESTA BIEN, YA ENTENDI**- DECIA MIENTRAS COGIA SU UNIFORME Y ENTRABA A BAÑARSE**

**-**UFFF...GRACIAS, YA NO SABIA QUE HACER, TK SIEMPRE ME AYUDABA A DESPERTARLO **– DIJO SIN PENSAR Y EN CUANTO SE DIO CUENTA DE LO QUE HABIA DICHO SE TAPO LA BOCA**

-LO EXTRAÑAS NO ES VERDAD??** – PREGUNTABA UN MELANCOLICO YAMATO**

- DISCULPA NO QUISE HACERTE PONER MAL PERO SI, LO EXTRAÑO MUCHÍSIMO **– DECIA UNA AVERGONZADA HIKARI**

**-**PIERDE CUIDADO, YO SE QUE EL VA A REGRESAR**-**

-OJALA, REGRESE PRONTO LO EXTRAÑO MUCHO, ADEMÁS TENGO ALGO QUE DECIRLE, ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE-** FINALIZO HIKARI**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx CONTINUARA xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS QUE ME MANDARON, ESTOY MUY EMOCIONADA WAAAAA!!! SNIF, SNIF T.T**

**L.I.T /Querida amiga, gracias por apoyarme y ser la primera en leer este fanfic de verdad me has hecho muy feliz, gracias de corazon.**

**Chikage-SP /Gracias por apoyar mi idea, a mi también no me parece tan fea esa pareja, pero me gusta mas el Sorato y el Takari, además te puedo asegurar que tendrá muchas emociones.**

**Luly /Gracias por tus comentarios, espero que sigas pendiente de mi fic.**

**Criskizuna /Bueno amiga, en ese "Engaño" hay algo más que falta descubrirse, ojalá con este capítulo tengas algunas pistas.**

**Estefi /Bueno que te puedo decir, hay personas que hacen sacrificios grandes por sus mejores amigos y mas aun si son tan sensibles y buenos como Hikari, pero ya veras que estarán juntos, no te pierdas los demás capítulos.**

**fja14 /Que bueno que te haya gustado y claro que lo continuare.**

**rika-sora /Bueno, es una pareja nueva, nunca antes había leído sobre ellos dos juntos aunque talves tenga que revisar bien, pero no te preocupes, siempre el Sorato y el Takari triunfaran..jeje**

**Kyoko-4ever /Gracias, la verdad comentarios como el tuyo, siempre me hacen muy pero muy feliz.**

**girl takari 93 /Claro que tiene que ser un Takari, es una pareja muy pero muy tierna y bonita, espero sigas leyendo**

**Ante todo gracias nuevamente y espero que sigan leyendo mis fics y me manden mas reviews por que eso es lo que me impulsa para seguir escribiendo.**

**Mis gracias infinitas**

**Su amiga, escritora y fiel servidora**

**SORATO FOR EVER**

**P.D. Alda-Gracie amiga aparece pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!**


	3. Voviendo a donde todo paso

**Hola Soy Sorato for Ever, **

**Año Nuevo, Nick Nuevo, aqui quiero continuar con mi fanfic, espero que lo lean y me dejen sus reviews, gracias por el apoyo...me siento hiper emocionada creo que esta Historia esta gustando..Gracias...contesto los Reviews abajo

* * *

**

**AMORES EXTRAÑOS **

**Son amores frágiles,**

**prisioneros, complices**

**Tan extraños que viven negandose**

**escondiendose de los dos**

**CAPITULO III**

**VOLVIENDO A DONDE TODO PASO**

**ODAIBA, JAPON...**

**PUERTO N° 2 DE ODAIBA**

**EL BARCO LA ENCALADA HACIA DIEZ MINUTOS QUE ACABABA DE LLEGAR Y SORA Y TAKERU BAJABAN MALETAS EN MANO.**

- SO-CHAN ESPERAME AQUI, MIENTRAS VOY POR UN TAXI - **DECIA TAKERU MIENTRAS DEJABA A SORA A UN COSTADO DEL MUELLE CON LAS MALETAS**

**-** DESCUIDA, VE - **LE CONTESTO SORA**

**TAKERU LE DIO UN BESO FUGAZ EN LOS LABIOS A SU NOVIA Y ENSEGUIDA SALIO EN BUSCA DEL TAXI**

**SORA SE ENCONTRABA SOLA MIRANDO EL MAR, OBSERVANDO SU TIERRA NATAL ODAIBA, SE PREGUNTABA QUE ESTARAN HACIENDO SUS AMIGOS:**

**TAICHI Y DAISUKE SE HABRAN VUELTO MAS RESPONSABLES?..IMPOSIBLE ELLOS SIEMPRE SEGUIRIAN IGUAL DE DESPREOCUPADOS ESA ES SU ESCENCIA**

**HIKARI SEGUIRA SIENDO TAN DULCE?...PORSUPUESTO KARI SIEMPRE SERIA TODA BONDAD Y LUZ**

**MIYAKO SIEMPRE TAN EXTROVERTIDA Y ALEGRE SEGUIRA CON KEN??...CLARO ELLOS SIEMPRE FUERON EL UNO PARA EL OTRO, SE COMPLEMENTABAN**

**KOUSHIRO, JOE Y IORI ELLOS SIEMPRE SERAN LOS MAS INTELIGENTES Y ESTUDIOSOS SIN DUDA ALGUNA**

**POR FIN SU MENTE DIVAGO Y SE ACORDO DE LAS DOS PERSONAS QUE FALTABAN Y A LAS QUE SIN DUDA ALGUNA A PESAR DE TODO MAS EXTRAÑABA**

**MIMI SU "MEJOR AMIGA", LA QUE CONOCIO EN AQUEL VIAJE Y QUE ERA UN SER INOCENTE Y PURO, COMO CAMBIAN LAS COSAS SE DIJO, DESDE AQUELLA MAÑANA NO LA VOLVIO A VER...LO ULTIMO POR TAICHI ES QUE SE FUE A ESTADOS UNIDOS...A PESAR DE TODO NUNCA LA PODRIA LLEGAR A ODIAR, CLARO ESTA NUNCA NADA VOLVERIA SER IGUAL**

**YAMATO...UN SUSPIRO POR PARTE DE SORA, APESAR DE LOS GRANDES ESFUERZOS NUNCA LLEGO NI A ODIARLO NI MUCHO MENOS OLVIDARLO, POR MAS QUE LO INTENTO, ADEMAS TAKERU SE ENCARGABA DE RECORDARSELO PUES FISICAMENTE ERAN MUY PARECIDOS, LO UNICO QUE LO DIFERENCIABAN SEGUN SORA ERAN SUS OJOS...LOS OJOS DE YAMATO ERAN DE UN AZUL TAN PROFUNDO COMO EL MAR, EN CAMBIO LOS DE TAKERU ERAN MAS BIEN DE UN AZUL UN POCO MAS APAGADO.**

- EY SO-CHAN DESPIERTA -** DECIA TAKERU QUIEN ACABABA DE LLEGAR**

**-** AH SI KERU, DISCULPA - **DECIA SORA CARGANDO UNA PEQUEÑA MALETA PUES TAKERU CARGO LAS OTRAS TRES**

- HORA DE IR A CASA, TU MAMA SE VA A LLEVAR UNA GRAN SORPRESA -** SONREIA TAKERU**

- NO SOLO ELLA KERU, NO SOLO ELLA** - DIJO SORA CAMINANDO HACIA EL TAXI GUIADA POR TAKERU**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**CASA DE LOS YAGAMI**

**SENTADA AL BORDE DE SU CAMA ENCONTRAMOS A HIKARI YAGAMI, PENSANDO EN AQUELLO QUE PASO HACE DOS AÑOS**

**Xxxxxxxxxx FLASH BACKxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**_ERA INVIERNO Y UNA MAÑANA SE ENCONTRABAN HIKARI Y TAKERU SENTADOS EN UNA BANCA EN EL PARQUE N° 6 DE ODAIBA_**

_**- **PERO KARI PORFAVOR -** DECIA UN CHICO RUBIO**_

_**- **YA TE DIJE QUE NO TK, NO QUIERO LASTIMAR MAS DAISUKE, EL ESTA SUFRIENDO AUNQUE NO DIGA NADA, LO HE NOTADO, YA NO ES EL MISMO, YA NO SONRIE COMO ANTES - **DECIA HIKARI MIRANDO AL SUELO PUES NO PODIA MIRAR LOS OJOS AZULES DEL RUBIO**_

_**- **PERO KARI TALVES NO SEA POR ESO Y TE ESTAS PRECIPITANDO ADEMAS NO TE VAS A NEGAR LA FELICIDAD SOLO POR NO VER TRISTE A DAISUKE, TARDE O TEMPRANO EL ENTENDERA Y VERAS QUE SE ENAMORA DE OTRA PERSONA, PORFAVOR NO TERMINES CONMIGO - **DECIA EL CHICO TOMANDO LA MANO DE ELLA Y AL BORDE DE LAS LAGRIMAS**_

_**- **YA TE DIJE QUE NO TK Y ES MI ULTIMA PALABRA - **QUITO BRUSCAMENTE SUS MANOS DE LAS DE EL Y SE MARCHO DE AHI.**_

**_CUANDO ESTUVO FUERA DEL ALCANCE DE LA VISTA DE TK, SOLTO EN LLANTO AL PIE DEL LAGO DEL MISMO PARQUE._**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx END FLASH BACK xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**DESPUES DE AQUEL DIA NO VOLVIO A VER A TAKERU, PENSABA QUE ESTARIA MUY DOLIDO AL IGUAL QUE ELLA PERO NO PENSO QUE TANTO COMO PARA IRSE A FRANCIA CON SUS ABUELOS.**

**TRATO DE COMUNICARSE CON EL, PERO NUNCA CONTESTO LAS LLAMADAS, AHORA RECIEN HABIA COMPRENDIDO LAS SABIAS PALABRAS DE TAKERU_ "_**_NO TE VAS A NEGAR LA FELICIDAD SOLO POR NO VER TRISTE A DAISUKE, TARDE O TEMPRANO EL ENTENDERA Y VERAS QUE SE ENAMORA DE OTRA PERSONA_**" PUES RESULTO SIENDO CIERTO, AHORA DAISUKE ERA NOVIO DE RIKA, UNA CHICA PELIRROJA MUY LINDA Y ELLA...PUES ELLA SEGUIA SOLA, POR QUE ELLA QUERIA PUES PRETENDIENTES NO LE FALTABAN PERO SU CORAZON LE SEGUIA PERTENECIENDO A SU UNICO AMOR TAKERU TAKAISHI.**

**- **OTRA VES PENSANDO EN EL - **DECIA TAICHI QUE ACABABA DE ENTRAR A LA HABITACION**

**- **COMO SABES QUE ESTOY PENSANDO EN EL??? -

- ES FACIL SABERLO, SIEMPRE QUE LO HACES TE QUEDAS MIRANDO A LA NADA -

- ES CIERTO PERO SABES NO PUEDO EVITARLO -

- LO SE HERMANITA, Y HASTA QUE NO VUELVAS A HABLAR CON EL NO VAS A ESTAR BIEN - **DIJO TAICHI SENTANDOSE AL LADO DE SU HERMANA**

**-** EL PROBLEMA ES QUE NO SE CUANDO VENDRA, SABES SORA ESTA UN POCO EXTRAÑA CADA VES QUE HABLAMOS POR TELEFONO Y LE PREGUNTO POR TAKERU, TALVES EL YA ME OLVIDO Y TIENE NOVIA Y POR ESO SORA NO QUIERE DECIRME NADA PARA NO LASTIMARME -

- Y SI ASI FUERA QUE???, LO IMPORTANTE ES QUE EL SEPA QUE NO LO HAS OLVIDADO Y QUE TE EQUIVOCASTE -

- GRACIAS HERMANO - **DIJO HIKARI ABRAZANDO A SU HERMANO**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**CASA TAKENOUCHI**

**ENCONTRAMOS A LA SRA. TAKENOUCHI PREPARANDO UN RICO ALMUELRZO PARA SU AYUDANTE MAKI Y ELLA. DESDE QUE SU PEQUEÑA SORA PARTIO DE CASA LE HABIA TOMADO MUCHO CARIÑO A ESA JOVENCITA PELINEGRA DE GRANDES OJOS CAFES, PUES EN EL CARACTER LE RECORDABA MUCHO A SU HIJA, SIEMPRE TAN REBELDE PERO A LA VES TAN DULCE. MAKI HACI SE LLAMABA, ERA HUERFANA DE MADRE Y VIVIA TAN SOLO CON SU PADRE, PERO EL SE LA PASABA CASI TODO EL DIA EN EL TRABAJO ASI QUE MAKI LE HACIA COMPAÑIA A ELLA..AUNQUE NO PODIA NEGAR EL GRAN CARIÑO QUE EL SEÑOR YAMAZAKI LE TENIA A SU HIJA, ES POR ESO QUE EL SIEMPRE LE PEDIA QUE LA CUIDARA.**

**A PESAR DE TENER EL CARIÑO DE MAKI, NO PODIA NEGAR QUE EXTRAÑABA MUCHISIMO A SU HIJA..UNA HIJA QUE POR CULPA DE UN IDIOTA SE FUE DE ODAIBA HACIA YA DOS AÑOS Y QUE NO SABIA CUANDO VOLVERIA. A ELLA NUNCA LE GUSTO ESE CHICO, TENIA CARA DE DON JUAN Y ENCIMA ERA MUSICO, LA PEOR COMBINACION DEL MUNDO PUES SIEMPRE TENDRIA CHICAS A SU ALREDEDOR. TRATO DE ADVERTIRSELO A SU HIJA PERO ELLA NUNCA LA ESCUCHO, ESTABA MUY ENAMORADA DE ESE MUCHACHO PERO NO MIDIO LAS CONSECUENCIAS DE UN AMOR CIEGO.**

**CUANDO SE ENTERO QUE LA HABIA ENGAÑADO, AL PRINCIPIO NO PUDO CREERLO PUES LO POCO QUE LO HABIA CONOCIDO LA HABIA CONVENCIDO DE QUE ESTABA MUY ENAMORADO DE SU HIJA, PERO LUEGO SE CONVENCIO QUE EL SEXTO SENTIDO DE UNA MADRE NUNCA SE EQUIVOCA.**

**SONO EL TIMBRE DE SU CASA, SE EXTRAÑO PUES LA UNICA QUE VENIA VERLA ERA MAKI, BUENO TAMBIEN TAICHI PERO EL SIEMPRE LLAMA PARA AVISAR. SE QUITO EL DELANTAL Y SALIO RUMBO A ABRIR LA PUERTA.**

**CUANDO LA ABRIO, SE QUEDO EN SHOCK, FRENTE A ELLA ESTABA SU TESORO SORA, MUY PERO MUY CAMBIADA, ESTABA MAS BONITA, SU CABELLO ESTABA MUY LARGO ENVUELTO EN UNA COLETA, LIGERAMENTE MAQUILLADA, UN POCO MAS ALTA Y SU FIGURA SENSACIONALMENTE FORMADA.**

- MAMA - **GRITO INMEDIATAMENTE SORA Y SE LANZO A LOS BRAZOS DE SU MADRE**

**- **SORA, HIJA -** LA SRA. TAKENOUCHI RECIBIO EL ABRAZO DE SU HIJA**

**-** MAMA, MAMITA NO SABES CUANTO TE EXTRAÑE - **LLORABA SORA**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**RICH CENTER**

**EL RICH CENTER ERA UN FAMOSO BAR DE ODAIBA Y AHI SENTADO EN LA BARRA SE ENCONTRABA AKIRA TOKAYAMA, OTRORA MUSICO AHORA DEDICADO AL ALCOHOL PLENAMENTE, SE SENTIA MISERABLE LA UNICA MUJER QUE HABIA AMADO SORA TAKENOUCHI ESTABA LEJOS DE EL Y YA NO TENIA AMIGOS, EL SE HABIA ENCARGADO DE ALEJARLOS Y TODO POR CULPA DE QUIEN DE YAMATO ISHIDA.**

**YAMATO ISHIDA SU ETERNO RIVAL EN TODO, PRIMERO EL HUBIERA SIDO EL VOCALISTA DE LOS TEENAGE WOLVES SI NO HUBIESE SIDO POR YAMATO, SEGUNDO SIEMPRE COMPETIAN EN REALIZAR UNA CONQUISTA Y YAMATO SIEMPRE LE GANABA Y FINALMENTE CUANDO REALMENTE AKIRA POR FIN SE HABIA ENAMORADO COMO SIEMPRE YAMATO SE HABIA ENCARGADO DE QUITARLE A SORA.**

**PERO DESDE UN PRINCIPIO SE HABIA PROMETIDO QUE ESA RELACION NO DURARIA Y ASI FUE PERO NO CONTO CON QUE SORA SE IRIA LEJOS, EL PENSO QUE CUANDO TERMINARAN SORA ESTARIA AHI, PARA EL, PERO QUE EQUIVOCADO ESTABA EL DESTINO SE ENCARGARIA DE ALEJARLA DE EL. Y AHORA A EL NO LE IMPORTABA NADA ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA.**

- DAME UNA BOTELLA MAS - **DECIA AKIRA EBRIO TERMINANDO DE UN SORBO LA COPA QUE TENIA EN LAS MANOS**

- SEÑOR NO CREE QUE YA HA BEBIDO SUFICIENTE -** DIJO EL BARMAN ACERCANDOSE A AKIRA**

- HE DICHO QUE UNA MAS, YO TOMO LO QUE QUIERO ENTENDISTE - **DECIA AGARRANDO AL BARMAN DEL CUELLO DE LA CAMISA Y LUEGO SOLTANDOLO BRUSCAMENTE**

- SI, SI SEÑOR ENTENDIDO - **DECIA EL ASUSTADO HOMBRE TENDIENDOLE UNA BOTELLA MAS**

**AKIRA TOMO LA BOTELLA Y SE LA LLEVO A LA BOCA, AHI ESTABA NUEVAMENTE COMO LO HACIA DESDE HACE DOS AÑOS, AHOGANDO SUS PENAS EN LICOR.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**NEW YORK, E.E.U.U...**

**AEROPUERTO FREE FLY**

**ENCONTRAMOS A UNA CHICA Y UN CHICO CON SUS MALETAS LISTOS PARA ABORDAR UN AVION.**

**- **PASAJEROS CON DESTINO A JAPON, FAVOR DE ABORDAR POR LA PUERTA TRES - **DECIA POR EL ALTAVOZ (Ovbiamente en Ingles, sorry por el nombre del aeropuerto pero no se me ocurrio otro nnU)**

**- **HORA DE PARTIR - **DECIA EL CHICO**

- MICHAEL NO SE SI PUEDA -

- PODRAS MIMI, ES HORA DE DECIR LA VERDAD - **COGIO LA MANO DE LA CHICA Y CAMINARON HACIA LA PUERTA NUEMERO 3.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxCONTINUARAxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

* * *

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y SU APOYO, ESPERO RECIBIR MUCHISIMOS MAS GRACIAS. 

_Fiorella Takaishi Gracias por tu review y disculpa la demora, sigue pendiente de esta historia_

_L.I.T Bueno tienes razon Akirita algo tuvo que ver y ahora Mimi regresara las cosas se estan poniendo calientes jejeje..Espero volver a encontrarte en el msn_

_Kyoko-4ever Te prometo que no volvere a tardar y en el proximo capitulo de hecho el reencuentro, estate pendiente_

_rika-sora Gracias y no te preocupes te prometo que en proximo pongo un poco de Sorato y Takari..como para calentar motores_

_luly Claro que si, aveces cuando somos jovenes confundimos el amor con la amistad pero vas a ver que TK pronto se da cuenta_

_Estefi Claro que si la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde, en este caso La luz de la esperanza..jeje_

_girl takari 93 Talves quede un poco sordo..gracias por el review_

_Alda-gracie Alda-chan trankila amiga, con tanto derroche de energia te puede dar un paro y no Hika no esta embarazada..la verdad no creo que un niño dure dos años en el estomgo de su madre..jeje..o tu que dices???...bueno pues amiga espero volverte a encontrar en el msn y charlar con Santa LIT, Esme-chan, Su-chan, clau y perdon si me olvido de alguien pero estoy asi de rapida...jeje..TORITO_

_Utenarose jajaja...no eres la unica que detesta esta relacion pero ya veras que pronto mejoraran las cosas_

_criskizuina Puede ser...en todo caso sigue pendiente_

_Sora Higurashi Pues la imaginacion juega aveces malas pasadas pero no te preocupes Kari y TK pronto estaran juntos_

_Antotis Gracias por apoyar mi idea, en todo caso espero otro review_

BUENO HASTA AQUI LLEGUE, ESPERO QUE SIGAN PENDIENTE DE MI HISTORIA, DISCULPEN SI ME OLVIDE DE ALGUIEN PERO ES QUE ESTOY DE PASADITA NO MAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS

ATTE

KOKORO NO TSUKI

ARRIBA EL SORATO Y TAKARI!!!!


End file.
